The Meeting of the Primes
by Autobot Phoenix
Summary: Many generations after the events on Earth and the end of the Autobot-Decepticon war, peace rules over Cybertron. Till Phoenix, a half-Praxian hybrid, helps defend Iacon against her former friend, who restarts the war, and, in doing so, gets named the next Prime. Can she step up and defeat her ex-friend? Or will the pressure of being Prime, young, and different stop her first?
1. Beginnings, Legends, and History

**Chapter 0**

**Beginnings, Legends, and History**

_**Phoenix**_

I watch my friends work on a few of the control panels on my ship, _**Hopes and Dreams Keep Fear at Bay**_, or just _**Hope**_. I sighed again and headed back toward the Core: our main source of power that was very, very, _**VERY**_ experimental. I caught sight of myself in the polished metal near the door and looked over myself. I stood somewhere between the legendary Jazz and Sideswipe, with somewhat dark blue armor and optics the same color as Optimus Prime himself. My door wings were continually moving, taking in data from around me at all times. They also had super sensitive sensors that were more powerful than an Areilbot/Seeker's were. Around my waste was a tool belt that I usually carried while working on my ship. I then continued towards the Core room, trying to figure out what was wrong with _**Hope**_ so we can get back on track.

I thought back to my home in Iaccon, near the Academy. I would always stand looking at the statue of The Few, mainly Autobots, some Decepticons that changed sides towards the end of the Autobot-Decepticon war, and a few humans, since Earth joined the war and help end it. However, that was many, many generations ago and has since been lost to history and time. Since then, all of Cybertron had been rebuilt and peace returned. There were even a few Earth Colonies spread around the planet and the Space Bridges were still being repaired. However, a lot of history was lost during the Cataclysm: when Earth didn't want her colonies on Cybertron anymore and attacked them. We protected them but lost some of our history when the Archives were destroyed. Other than that, we have had peace and the Archives have since been rebuilt.

I stopped suddenly as I picked up a Spark signature I didn't recognize coming from around the corner of the four way intersection in front of me. I walked silently up to the intersection and looked around the corner where the signature was coming from. The Mech had his back to me and looked lost turning this way and that way. I fully stepped around the corner and made myself known.

"You lost or something?" I asked as he turned to face me. He was taller than I was, but not by much. He was a Flyer due to his twitching wings on his back and his streamline designed armor. He was a midnight black color with silver highlights and soft blue, nearly white, optics.

"Yeah," He replied, sizing me up. "Got assigned to the Bridge to help with repairs but I took a wrong turn."

"Your close," I said as I smiled and pointed back to the four way behind me. "This interception you want to go that way," pointed to my left, back the way I came, "and go straight. It'll be the big doors at the end. What's your name?" I asked as I backed up to let him pass.

"Name's Darkpath," He answered as he walked pass me, heading for the Bridge. He stopped and looked back. "Yours?"

"Phoenix," I answered, then sighed knowing I _had_ to say the rest. "Phoenix…Prime." His optics grew wide as he realized who I was. "Just treat me like any other bot." I quickly added. He nodded and smiled as he waved and left for the Bridge. I groaned as I continued on my way to the Core room.

"_Can my life get any _worse_?"_ I thought as I opened the outer doors to the Core room. _"First Earthquake restarts the Autobot-Decepticon war, then _I _get named the new Prime, and then my ship gets sabotaged. Why me? Why was I given the title of Prime? I still have yet to get my adult frame _and _I am a Femme! No one will listen to me even though I have shown that I am qualified for the position… But I'm no Optimus Prime!"_ I sighed and groaned as the outer doors shut and the inner ones opened.

"Phoenix!" JC, my SIC, exclaimed as I walked in. He was several heads taller than I was and had silver armor with red highlights. His optics were a dark blue with a hint of gold at the center. "Good you're here. We found the problem, but you're not gonna like it." I walked over to him, already dreading what I was going to see.

"Fine JC," I said, looking at the Praxian, "what do you have?" I finally got over to him and watched as his door wings barely moved. He looked back at the panel he was working at to pull up the info he had for me.

"You were right. The Core _was_ sabotaged," He said, showing me the data on the screen. "Though by whom I don't know. Yet." I looked over the data and focused in on one line of data.

"Here," I said, pointing at the data. "Recognize this line?" JC looked at it and I waited to see if he would confirm my thoughts about who did it. After he looked through the line, he started cursing.

"So that can only mean that he is here," He said, standing up and looking at me. "Phe," He started, using my nickname, "if he is here, then he will go after you. You may need a bodyguard." He had his serious face on, so I knew he was not joking.

"JC," I began, "I can take care of myself. I do _not_ need a bodyguard and it would bring too much attention to me if we did."

"If this is about others saying that you can't be a Prime, they are all wrong. You have lead us through much already, and at your age that is even more incredible. Plus I already have a bot picked out." I rolled my optics.

"JC, I can handle myself and I _don't_ need a bodyguard. If Earthquake wants me, then he can come and get me. I would rather fight him than have him torturing one of you," I stated, firmly. "Plus there is still the fact that I am a h-" the alarm suddenly sounded. I jumped a bit and spun around.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**" The alarm blared out. "**INTRUDER IN THE HANGER BAY! INTRUDER IN THE HANGER BAY!**" Then it started to repeat itself, but I had started running for the hanger bay, JC right behind me.

**/ALL ABLE BOTS TO THE HANGER BAY!/** I ordered over the comm. link as I ran down the hallways. By the time we got to the hanger bay doors, about ten bots joined JC and me. We all got ready as I opened the doors but no one was ready for what we saw. We all gasped as we saw at _LEAST_ three times our number in enemy bots, with one vary familiar bot leading them.

"Hello again, Phoenix," He said, looking at me with fire-red optics and an evil grin. "I am so glad we could meet again, you know? Too bad I have to kill you now."

"Earthquake…" I breathed out, in shock, surprise, and a bit of something else I could not figure out. However I had no time as he ordered his troops to start their attack. Then all hell broke loose.

**AN: Hello all! XD this is my first story so read and review. Also, special thanks goes out to friends that have helped me get this started and will help me with characters later on. XD (mainly AvengerBatmanFreak and ****JmqeStar****.)**


	2. A History Lesson the Hard Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OCs. (I wish I did XD)**

**AN: Since this is my first story, I may, and probably will, get Transformer characters and their personalities wrong. If I do, then just let me know kindly, please and thank you. Also, if I get them mixed up, since I might, by accident, every now and then, let me know XD I do appreciate your thoughts on this!**

**Chapter 1**

**A History Lesson the Hard Way**

_Sometime before __**Hope**__ "malfunctions"_

_Earthquake POV_

I smiled as I listened to the spy as he reported what had happened in Iacon after Phoenix had successfully pushed my forces back to the Ruins of Kanon – as I had planned it.

"Good," I said after he finished his report. "So they made her Prime and sent her on her first mission, as Prime, off planet. Good, good. Begin phase two, Shadow, and bring me the Sen Brothers." Shadow, behind me, nodded and left, staying true to his name, like a shadow. The spy also left, knowing that he had been dismissed.

"_Now,"_ I thought as I walked into an old, hidden room at the back of the one I was in, _"my plan can _really _begin."_ I laughed at my thought as I entered the room for I _knew_ that my plan would work. And once it did, I would learn as much as I could from the one bot that was able to hold his own against a Prime, Megatron himself. I looked around the old room, Megatron's throne room, and took it all in. _"Here… it all happened here…"_ I thought as I pictured Megatron in all his glory sitting in _that_ throne as he led the Decepticons. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of an argument, which meant that the Sen Brothers were here and doing their usual thing. I exited the old room, entered mine again, and looked at the Praxian twins.

They stopped their argument immediately as soon as they saw me, and I took the time to look them over. Their black armor, with some silver on the door wings, height, alt – forms, and even their voices were identical. Their optics, however, were not. One, Darksen, if I remembered correctly, had a bright orange – red color and stood on the right while the other, Deathsen, had more of a dark red color and stood on the left.

"You two know why you are here," I said and they nodded, for they were informed of their mission before I started my attacks. "Do _NOT_ fail me. Dismissed." They quickly left, to begin their mission and to prepare for the inevitable. I absent mindedly rubbed the spot where the Decepticon symbol will be at very soon. I smiled and walked out to gather my handpicked team that would be on Phoenix's ship, ready to attack and give me time to do what is needed. Soon my plan would succeed and I would be more powerful than any Prime.

* * *

_On board __**Hope**__, waiting for final clearance, Medbay_

_Phoenix POV_

"…and?" Blaze, my CMO, asked as he finished my checkup, again, after I finished telling him about the strange meeting between The Elder, the Council, and me. I continued to stare at the wall of the Medbay, and ignored him. Which wasn't a good idea around him, but he understood and waited patiently. He was bigger and taller than I was, and looked like a combination between the famous Ironhide and Ratchet. His armor was different shades of green, but none were bad shades of green. His optics were blue, pure blue. "Well? Don't make me ask again. Cause if I do, I'm gonna throw a wrench at ya." That got my attention and I decided to answer him. Or, at least, to try to answer him.

"Well…" I started, not sure how I was going to tell him, "they told me that -"

"They made Phoenix the new Prime," JC interrupted and said with a goofy grin. Blaze threw a wrench at him but he ducked. Blaze seemed un-phased by the news, which was rapidly spreading, but only time would tell how he feels about it. There were mixed reactions to the news for some were happy that there was a new Prime, some don't like it but go along anyway, and others make their dislike of me being prime known.

"And there are those who doubt she can handle herself," Blaze stated more than asked as JC stood up. I glared at JC and he glared right back at me. We glared at each other until both of us were hit in the head with wrenches. "If you two are quite done, there is work to be done. The Core has been installed and all we are waiting on is clearance to get this rust bucket off the ground and out past the Space Bridges."

"_**Hope**_ is not a rust bucket," I huffed and got off the berth. "I built her from the ground up and she is state-of-the art and in a class of her own."

"Yeah," JC piped in, using his joking tone, "the Rusting class." He laughed at his own joke and Blaze and I only rolled our optics. "What? A good joke and a good-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be in the brig." I said, a slight smile coming on. We all laughed and headed for the Bridge. We got to talking about _**Hope**_ and the Core when we nearly ran into two other bots.

"OH! Sorry," I quickly said. "Didn't see you two. I've never seen you two before. Where you headed?" They looked like twins, and when they spoke, confirmed my thoughts that they were twins.

"It's ok," The one with orange-red optics said.

"We were looking for the cargo bay," The other one with red optics said.

"But we got lost," The first finished.

"You know where the hanger bay is at?" JC asked and they nodded, since the main way onto the ship is threw the hanger bay. "It's the next set of double doors to the right as you exit the hanger bay."

"Thanks," They said at the same time and headed towards the hanger bay. Once they left, we continued on our way in silence until we got to the bridge.

"_Weird,"_ I thought as we walked. _"The direction they came from was the same direction as…"_ My thoughts trailed off until we got to our destination.

As we entered the bridge, the mechs and femmes barley paid us any attention as they worked to finish the start ups on everything and get the ship moving. The three of us took our spots and did what we could to help get things moving. Soon after we had arrived, we got the all clear and we began our first mission.

* * *

_Hanger bay_

_Earthquake POV_

I could feel the ship's engines power up as the ship began to move. I smiled to myself as the Sen Brothers began giving out orders to get everyone into their positions. They had returned earlier to report that my virus had been uploaded into the ship's Core. Now all we had to do is wait for Phoenix to try to use the Core and then we will strike them and my plan will be nearly complete.

We didn't have to wait for long for her to make the fatal mistake. As soon as we cleared the Space Bridges, she activated the Core, which sent it into an overload and sent a power surge thru the entire ship, rendering nearly all functions out of commission. The only functions still working were life support, the lights and doors, and the artificial gravity. We waited for a bit longer, and then I gave the all clear for everyone to move and begin our attack. However, the security system was still up and alerted everyone to our presence.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**" The alarm blared out and I growled at the thought that my sneak attack was not a secret anymore. "**INTRUDER IN THE HANGER BAY! INTRUDER IN THE HANGER BAY!**" It began to repeat itself, so I ignored it and headed for the doors when they opened on their own and caused me to stop. There, in front of me, was Phoenix, her SIC JC, and a few other bots.

"_Oh, dear Phoenix,"_ I thought, looking at them, _"you will need more than that to defeat me."_ I studied them before speaking.

"Hello again, Phoenix," I said, looking at her my with fire-red optics and an evil grin. "I am so glad we could meet again, you know? Too bad I have to kill you now."

"Earthquake…" She breathed out, in shock, surprise, and what sounded like either hidden rage or disgust. However, I gave them no time as I ordered my troops to start the attack. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_Hanger bay battle_

_Phoenix POV_

JC pushed me to one side and then dodged back the other way. Blaster fire came from the now open doorway and I tried to piece everything together. JC gave a few orders and began to return fire. JC was yelling at me and I finally shook my head and returned to the battle.

"What?" I asked once I was focused again.

"I said that we need to draw them into a better position for us," JC said over the blaster fire. I looked around and saw the beginning of the hallways not too far away.

"The hallways!" I shouted, grabbing my blasters and returning fire. "Get to the hallways! We can use the confined spaces to force them to come at us at a slower pace!" JC and the others nodded and slowly began to fall back. However, once they were all by the hallway entrance, I took off in a different direction.

"Where you going!?" JC yelled as I ran. I knew if I could get Earthquake away from the others, they could defeat his band of baddies.

"Trust me!" I yelled back at him and continued running. There was only one place where I knew I could hold my own against him, and that was at the ship's Core. I went as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough to be the first one there. I got to the door and it opened, and I had little time to dodge the blast that was aimed at me. Somehow, I did dodge it and rolled to the right, away from Earthquake. I ended up behind a console, and used it as a shield as we fired at each other. Little did we know that the Core had began to overload again, but this time its energies couldn't be released.

"Come now, Phoenix," He called from his cover, trying to get me to look up so he could kill me. Whenever I did look over to shoot at him, I could sometimes see his wings over his cover. I knew what he looked like, though, so I didn't think too much about it. I knew he was a Seeker, with pure black armor and red tipped claws, and fire-red optics. "Come join me and together we can rule Cybertron and all of her colonies, including those Earth colonies."

"I WOULD RATHER DIE!" I yelled at him, popping up to shoot at him, when I realized that he was gone. There was a soft noise behind me and I turned to see Earthquake standing over me, a blaster aimed at my helm, ready to fire and kill me.

"Then die, Prime," He said and my optics went wide. "Yes, I know about that. And I also know that you will be the first Prime to die the first day they became Prime. It's a real shame, though, because you and I could have done much for Cybertron. Oh well, that's that and you are dead." He started to pull the trigger and I knew I was done for. Suddenly, the room filled with out of control energy and we were both caught in its wake. Random arcs of electricity slammed into everything around us, either blasting it to bits or making it disappear. One arc hit Earthquake and then hit me. We both screamed then all went silent.

* * *

_Phoenix POV_

I groaned quietly as I slowly woke up and onlined my optics. I could hear a battle raging near the rubble I was stuck underneath. I had no idea where I was at, who was battling who, and how I got under the rubble; however, I did know that I had do escape from the rubble. I sat up, looked around, and spotted what looked like an exit nearby. I quickly stood up and started to rush over to it, but an explosion nearby made it cave in. I turned and saw another exit and made a mad dash for it. It was a tight squeeze, but I finally made it out. What I saw both scared me and surprised me. I was back on Cybertron, and it looked like I landed in the middle of a war. I heard a shout and looked down and to my right. There was a silver bot about my height or taller and a big black bot trying to keep the attackers at bay so the lime green bot could work on a fourth, dark green bot. The silver one liked to get up close and personal and was fast, and the wheels for feet thing did help. The black bot really loves cannons and shooting at the attackers. The lime green one looked like a Medic from the way he moved. I continued to watch for a bit longer, but if I didn't do anything, then they were goners.

"_On one hand, I can jump down and help,"_ I thought quickly, trying to decide whether to help them or not. This was the first time I had seen these bots, though they did seem familiar, and yet I had a strange feeling I should help them. _"On the other, I have no idea whether these bots will attack me or not and yet I feel like I have to help."_

_Help them for they can help you._

"_Works for me,"_ I thought as I prepared to jump down to help them out. _"Now I am hearing things. Great, I can add that to my growing list of things I don't want."_ I waited until there were a few baddies below me before jumping on top of them, knocking them all out, and sliding to a stop next to the black bot, well, Mech now that I was closer.

"Need a hand?" I asked him with a smile. He was taller than me, and was bulky, most likely cause of all of his cannons. He seemed somewhat surprised before he shook his head and pointed to the lime green one, definitely a Medic.

"Help him," He said as he blasted away. "The faster Ratchet can get our friend outta here, the faster we can get back and rejoin the others." I nodded and went over to Ratchet. His name and the black Mech's voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. As soon as I was close enough, he spoke up and started giving instructions.

"Keep this line closed," he ordered and I did as he said. I kneeled down and helped clamp the line shut. He looked away to work on something else and I did a quick check of the hurt Mech. He was shot up, but nothing serious. However, he was still losing Energon at a very bad rate, and might go into stasis lock, or just offline altogether. Something just wasn't adding up, so I asked a few questions to figure out the puzzle.

"Where did he get hit?" I asked, doing a few calculations and hoping I was wrong.

"Got near an explosion and took a shot to the leg," Ratchet said, thinking. "Sides here says he heard two shots, though." Points to the silver bot as he spoke. I sighed before speaking.

"Sniper got him. Check his back, carefully," I said, working on his leg. "The sniper could have used a small shot at a weak joint it inflict maximum damage." Ratchet, a tad annoyed, surprised and impressed, checked the hurt Mech's back. The way he moved told me that he already did, but decided to check again.

"Slag!" He cursed as he started working on something. "Good call kid. Found the wound just like you said. Probably saved his life. You're pretty good at this. Some bot teach you?"

"I learned from a friend," I replied flatly. Thinking about Blaze got me thinking about the others, and I couldn't let myself get distracted.

_It's not a distraction if that is why you fight._

"_Great, the voice is back,"_ I thought, grimly, as I finished working on the leg.

"He'll live," Ratchet said as the Mech groaned. "But we still have to get rid of that sniper before we can head back."

"For sure, but how?" Sides asked, keeping more baddies away from us.

"Which way was he facing when he got hit?" I asked Sides as I removed my sniper rifle from subspace. He pointed towards the way I had come from so I looked the opposite way. I adjusted the scope and scanned for good sniper locations. There were a few buildings that could hold a sniper, but none seemed to really fit the bill, so to speak.

_How about the tall, unstable building a little off to the left?_

I took a look at it, and there was the sniper. Trying to ignore the fact that the voice in my head helped me, I cave Ratchet and the others the about-location of where the sniper was at.

"That's him," The injured Mech said as Ratchet continued to work on him. He must have onlined while I was looking for the sniper, though it does look like he has seen better days. "Can you get rid of him?"

"Not the sniper himself," I replied, taking a closer look at the building. "But that building is unstable and I might be able to bring it down. However, I don't have any acid shots left." There was a break in the baddies attacking us, so we only had a few moments to do anything before we had to make a break for it.

"Prowl has those," Sides said, coming over, "but he isn't here and he is too far away to get them." Another familiar name and another lost thought. The four looked at each other and I took a quick look at them. I spotted a familiar red symbol on Ratchet that reminded me of the old stories about the Autobots.

"_Himmm…"_ I thought, trying to piece it all together. _"Autobots… Ratchet, Sides, Prowl… Himmmm…"_ My thoughts were interrupted when the black Mech turned towards me and spoke.

"Would an explosive shot work?" He asked. "Not to bring the building down, just to provide a distraction." I thought it over, but the odds were too slim to work in our favor. But there was one shot I could try, and it had the highest outcome of working.

"No, it might hit allies or even backfire and reveal us," I replied, changing out my ammo. Now I was really glad I brought glider shots with me. "But, I do have an idea. I just need him to poke his head out long enough…" I trailed off, watching for the sniper to make one mistake. I almost missed my chance as the sniper took a quick look out of his hiding spot and I took my shot. I aimed a bit higher than my target, but with a glider shot, you need to. Each shot has little fins to glide with so they can go a bit further, or, like in this case, hit a small target. I watched the sniper take a head shot and go down, not moving. "Got him." I said, getting up and turning to the others. Ratchet had the fourth bot up and ready to move.

"We better get going," Sides said, noticing that the baddies were starting to notice us once more. "Those Cons won't let us go without a fight. Kid, you help ratchet while Ironhide and I clear a path." I nodded, though I was starting to get annoyed about being called a kid.

With Ratchet on one side and me on the other, we were able to hold up the mech up with very little trouble. Ironhide and Sides lead the way, with me keeping an optic out behind us, and we made our way toward their teammates. It took a while, and several battles, but we finally made it to safety. I helped Ratchet with the injured mech until some other medics came over and took over for me. Ratchet nodded towards me before leaving and issuing orders.

"Hey," Sides said, coming up to me, "Boss bot wants to meet you so come on." He lead me towards a tall, red and blue mech, with a flame paint job, issuing out orders.

"_Another familiar bot,"_ I thought, mentally face palming myself. _"The only thing to make this history lesson complete is… History lesson…"_ My thoughts trailed off and I had to quickly refocus back before they started looking at me like I was crazy.

_History is always important. If we do not learn from it, then we are doomed to repeat it._

"Kid, this is Optimus Prime," Sides said. "Optimus, this is the kid I was just telling you about." He nodded and then looked at me.

"I'm Phoenix," I said, thinking about what Sides just said. "Optimus Prime… As in the leader of the Autobots?" I asked, starting to figure things out.

"You are correct, Phoenix," Optimus answered, and then it all clicked. The reason why it all seemed so familiar to me was because I had read about them in history class. Somehow, I had traveled back in time and landed at some point during the Autobot-Decepticon war.

"_Talk about a history lesson the hard way,"_ I thought, trying not to glitch right then and there.

_Told you, my friend. Without learning from history, you are doomed to repeat it._

**AN: So there you go… yeah its long and hopefully I can get more chapters up, but here ya go! :) Enjoy and don't forget to read and review. Also, if you want to, take a guess at who the mystery voice is. You never know, you might be right. XD**

**(To help if there was any confusion)**

"**Talk"**

"_**Thought"**_

_**Voice in head**_


	3. Patience is key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OCs.  
****AN: hey, Read and Review. I really do enjoy reading all of your reviews :)  
****To help:  
**_POV  
__Voice  
__/comm. link/  
_"_Thoughts"  
_"Talk"  
**Time (basic, still working on it XD):  
**Nano-click = second  
Click = minute  
Vorn = hour  
Orbit = day  
Cycle = week

* * *

_Phoenix POV_

I could see Sideswipe and Optimus Prime talking to me, but they sounded far away, as I tried not to glitch and crash. I failed and started to fall, but Optimus caught me and the last thing I remember was feeling Optimus pick me up, say something to Sideswipe, and start hurrying towards some place. Then the darkness took me once more.

_Optimus Prime POV_

Phoenix looked young, very young, even though she seemed advanced in battle and Medic training. She also looked like she was about to glitch and crash.

"Phoenix," I asked, concerned, "are you alright?" She didn't answer, and, instead, started to fall. I quickly reached out, caught her, and picked her up. "Sideswipe, find Ratchet. Tell him what happened and that I will meet him in Iacon's Medbay." I ordered. He nodded and quickly left as I went as fast as I could back to Iacon. This battle was already over, so I wasn't needed here anymore.

The trip only took a few clicks, but it felt like vorns. I went straight to the Iacon Medbay and set Phoenix on a berth. Ratchet came in behind me and I stood out of his way.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, looking Phoenix over.

"Sideswipe brought her over so we could meet. We were introduced to each other and then she just… crashed," I told him. Phoenix was definitely not from around here, as far as I could tell, and it looked like Ratchet was coming to the same conclusion.

"Is Jazz back from the front lines?" Ratchet asked, going to his office, looking for something.

"I'll comm. him," I replied. _/Jazz, are you back from your mission?/_

_/Yeah, just got back./_ Jazz replied.

_/Good. Ratchet may need your help here in the Medbay./_ I told him.

_/Got it. Be there soon./_ Jazz said then disconnected.

"He is on his way, Ratchet," I told him when he exited with a one-way hub for processer scans. I just stood out of the way and watched. Jazz came in by the time Ratchet had the hub ready and Phoenix connected to it.

"Jazz, I may need your help to get past any firewalls she may have. I need to check her processer in case there is any damage," Ratchet said.

"Got it," Jazz said, walking up and plugging into the hub along with Ratchet. They both sat down and started working.

_Ratchet POV_

Jazz and I sat down and went to work. As soon as we started, the firewalls came up. They were large and strong.

"Whoa, those are some fire walls," Jazz said. He sounded impressed and in awe. "Prowl has nothing on these."

"Can you get thru them?" I asked, stepping up to them. I was also impressed with the firewalls.

"I can try," Jazz said, already trying different approaches to get thru them. I sighed and leaned against the firewalls while I watched Jazz. Suddenly the firewalls opened, nearly sending me to my aft, and I looked over to Jazz. He shrugged as he walked back over to me. "Or you can just touch it and open it."

"Let's just get this over with," I said, walking forward. I started towards where a crash usually comes from, however, a path lit up to a memory file nearby. I stopped and looked towards Jazz again. He looked at me and shrugged again.

"Guess she is showing you the cause of the crash," He said, looking at the file. I sighed, again, and opened the file so I could see what made her crash. It was a simple picture of a few of the Autobots, mainly Prime, Ironhide, the twins, Prowl and me. However, the surprising thing was that we looked different and we were on a different planet. There was also an emotional tag on the picture. I opened that also and was quite surprised. First, there was the awe, like looking at living legends. Then came surprise, shock, and even a bit of fear. Last was anger, but towards a name then the picture, and the name surprised me even more: Earthquake. I quickly copied the info and closed the file completely. "Done?" Jazz asked, looking at me as I turned to him.

"As done as I can be," I replied with a sigh. "I'll explain more once we get back." He nodded and we left. As soon as we passed the firewalls, they closed up and became whole once more. We left completely and I unplugged myself and the femme.

_Optimus Prime POV_

I didn't have to wait for long before Ratchet and Jazz both stood up and Ratchet started cleaning up. Jazz came over after unplugging and I took a quick look at him.

"Ratchet said he would explain why the femme crashed in a bit," Jazz told me. I nodded and turned back to Ratchet. He was sitting in his chair with a data pad in hand. He sighed a few times then turned toward us.

"You said you two were introduced to each other, did you get her name?" Ratchet asked me. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Phoenix," I told him. "She said her name was Phoenix." He nodded and then turned toward us.

"I know why she crashed, but I don't understand how," Ratchet explained. "I made a copy of what I found and I am sending it to you two." I received a message ping and opened it. I looked at the picture and 'felt' the emotions, and, once it was over, I closed the file. Both Jazz and I looked confused at Ratchet.

"What does this mean?" I asked Ratchet. "The picture and the name, why are they connected?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but from what has happened from Earthquake first showing up till now, I have a theory to it all," Ratchet said. "But until Phoenix wakes up and can tell us herself, this stays between the three of us." There came a noise from the berth and we looked over to see Phoenix beginning to online. "Let her wake up fully first and let me check her over once more before you two start questioning her." He had that look in his optic again so we just nodded and remained quiet.

_Phoenix POV_

As I onlined I heard voices and I groaned quietly. I heard a gruff voice talking to somebot, or two, and I instantly thought of Blaze. I wondered if I told him about my crazy dream, would he believe me. I sat up, still have yet to online my optics, and rubbed my helm.

"Feeling better?" Asked the gruff voice. I turned and onlined my optics, then froze again. I was looking at Ratchet, CMO for the Autobots. Nearby was Jazz and Optimus Prime himself.

BANG! Ratchet hits my helm with a wrench. I rub the new dent and look at him.

"Better not crash again," He said, pointing the wrench at me. "Now I need to do a full diagnostic, so sit there and don't move too much." He then picked up a data pad and began scanning my frame.

_Told you that you would find help here._

"_Oh, not you again!"_ I thought bitterly. _"I already have enough trouble with Earthquake here on the loose. I don't need a weird voice in my head."_ Prime stepped forward and drew my attention away from my inner turmoil.

"Phoenix, there are certain things that we need to discuss," Prime said. Jazz leaned against the wall and spoke up.

"Like how you know that crazy mech named Earthquake," Jazz had his visor down so I couldn't really tell if the comment was more of a joke or a serious comment. I just stared at the two in a bit of shock. Prime and Ratchet sent their own glares towards him. It took me some time but I finally found my voice.

"How do you know that name?" I asked, worriedly. If he _was_ here, that would mean that he was after something here. But what was he after?

"We meet him a couple of orbits ago," Prime explained. "Though he acted a bit… off… He kept talking about a peaceful Cybertron that will soon be his."

"See? Crazy," Jazz said from his spot on the wall. "C. A. R. Z. Y. Crazy." I rolled my optics and Ratchet stepped back towards me.

"Everything checks out," He said a bit hesitatingly. "However, you are low on Energon, yet you still have plenty of energy. Plus your frame has parts that should be with other frames, not yours." He looked up from the pad with the 'tell-me-or-else' look.

"First, I have an element ability and I can use that element for power," I explained to him. "Second, I have three alt forms, that's why." I went very quiet after I said that. I started to think of my friends and my team, and I began to fear that I would never see them again. I looked towards the floor, wondering about them when Jazz spoke up.

"You're safe here and you look like you need proper rest." Jazz said, looking at Ratchet. "Right doc-bot?" Ratchet just thru the wrench he was holding, but Jazz dodged it as he quickly left.

"He's right, though," Ratchet said, turning towards me. "But we are overcrowded right now, so I don't know where you can stay at."

"Its fine," I said, getting off the berth. "Just point me in the direction Earthquake left and I-" BANG! I staggered a bit from a second blow Ratchet gave me. I glared up at him as I rubbed my second dent. "What was that for?! I can take care of myself just fine."

"No you can't," Ratchet said, wrench in hand. "You are pushing yourself too hard right now and you need to rest. You are still a youngling for Primus' sake!"

"So? Just because I am young doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," I told him. I was trying to keep my temper in check because I know what happens when I don't.

"We don't mean that," Prime said, stepping forward to defuse the situation. "We just want to make sure you are at full working order. Plus I have a spare room Phoenix can stay at." Both Ratchet and I looked at Optimus like he was crazy. "What? Elita agreed with me and she won't be back for a while." We both just shook our helms.

"Guess that part is settled," Ratchet mumbled as he went to his office. I watched him go, a bit shocked and surprised.

"You two can't be serious," I said, looking between the two. I sighed, giving up when neither answered. "Fine, I'll stay. But as soon as I am rested, I am going after Earthquake." Prime was smiling slightly as he turned and led the way to his place.

_Well this turned out better than I thought._

"_Great, you're back,"_ I thought. _"And what do you mean 'better than you thought'?"_

_You will just have to wait and find out, my friend. Good things come to those who wait._

I followed Optimus and took the time to look at everything and everyone as we went without looking weird. It was still hard to believe that I was walking on Cybertron during the Autobot-Decepticon war, and I was going to be staying with Optimus Prime himself. I shook my head and sighed again.

"_This is going to be a long and difficult stay,"_ I thought, dodging a few bots in a big hurry somewhere. _"I mean who knows how this will affect the future."_

_If it affects the future at all. There is the possibility that this was meant to happen._ The voice said, and it- or he or she- was making a lot of sense, even if it was weird sense.

"_Ratchet's right,"_ I thought with a mental sigh. _"I do need some rest and Energon. There is no way I can fight Earthquake like this."_ I sighed again, and Optimus looked back.

"Everything ok?" He asked. I nodded and he turned forward again. Optimus Prime in person was _vastly_ different then from what I had read about in history class. Maybe I _was_ supposed to go thru time and meet him.

_Good things come to those who wait, and certain lessons can only be learned thru experience._

"_I just hope the experience doesn't kill me,"_ I thought grimly.

_Patience is the key to the lock of knowledge and wisdom._

We soon arrived at Prime's place and he led me inside. It was actually a pretty big place I realized as I looked around. There was a kitchen of sorts off to our left, a basic living room where we were at, and the main room to our right. There was a guest room straight ahead of us, and Optimus walked right for it. I followed, looking at everything as I went.

"This is the guest room," Optimus said, stepping to the side so I could enter it. "I still have work to do so go ahead and make yourself at home here. There is a small Energon dispenser in the kitchen, and a better and bigger one in the Rec-Center down the hall." He started to leave, then stopped. "If you need anything, just ask for Jazz, Ratchet or myself." I nodded and he left. I entered, closing the door behind me and sat on the berth. I laid down thinking that I wouldn't be able to recharge due to all that had happened, but, as soon as I laid down, I was out like a light.

* * *

**AN: Hey, so my updates will be weird until real life calms down. Hope you all are enjoying this story. :)**


	4. Connections, Friends, and Strangeness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OCs.  
****AN: hey, Read and Review. I really do enjoy reading all of your reviews :)  
****To help:  
**_POV  
__Voice  
__/comm. link/  
_"_Thoughts"  
_"Talk"  
**Time (basic, still working on it XD):  
**Nano-click = second  
Click = minute  
Vorn = hour  
Orbit = day  
Cycle = week

* * *

_Optimus Prime POV_

I sighed as I left and headed for my office. There was something familiar about Phoenix that I just couldn't figure out. The halls were empty, so I was able to stay deep in thought all the way to my office, though someone beat me there. The door was open and I looked in to see Alpha Trion waiting in side. He turned around as I entered and shut the door behind me. He had his book and quill with him, as always.

"Alpha Trion, what brings you here at this late time?" I asked respectfully as I walked to my desk. He turned more towards me as I walked past and I could tell he had something he wanted to talk about with me.

"I heard about our new guest," Alpha Trion said. "How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine," I replied with a slight smile. "She is recharging back in my guest room. Come tomorrow, though, we will be asking her a few questions." He nodded, looking around or in his book.

"What do you think about her?" He asked, turning and looking at me. "What do you _feel_?" The second caught me off guard a bit, but then I realized what he was asking about. I thought for some time before responding.

"She is very young even though she knows as much as she does, she is a bit insecure about something, she does not like to be called young, or told that she is too young do something," I replied, thinking still. "And there is something about her that is… very familiar to me. All in all, she is a good bot and is trustworthy." I watched Alpha Trion and saw a slight smile form on his face.

"All true, but there is more, a lot more, to her. Though that will be her story to tell in _time_," He said. "Do you have any ideas on why she seems familiar?" I thought about that question, but only one thing made sense to me. However, it was only a theory and a farfetched theory at best.

"Only one, though it might seem…odd…" I said, thinking about it.

"Oh? How odd can it be?" Alpha Trion said, smiling. "Just keep a very open processer about her. She might surprise you at every turn." With that, he turned away and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I sat down and looked thru the reports, though my thoughts were elsewhere.

"_Just who _is_ Phoenix?"_ I thought, reading Sunny's report of his mission. _"What connection does she have to Earthquake? And why does she seem familiar? Is she _really_ who I think she is? And if so, _why_ is she here?"_ I sighed and began focusing on the reports. I had a meeting the next orbit, and I wanted to get caught up with the reports.

_Alpha Trion POV_

I walked thru the empty halls back to my office in the Hall of Records thinking about Optimus Prime and our new guest. I saw her when Prime first brought her to the Medbay, though he did not see me. Even then, I knew who she was, and why she was here.

_Only because I told you about her, and what she needs to learn._

I chuckled as I listened to my friend. No doubt she could hear him too, but will she listen to him is another story. I continued on my way, thinking about the femme, Phoenix, and her story.

"_She is a very special bot, not only with the rare abilities she has, but in Spark as well,"_ I thought. _"This should be interesting indeed."_

Once I got back to my office, I sat down in my chair and opened my book, the Covenant of Primes, to see what it had to say on the matter. The Covenant had nothing new to say about it, so I went to the Grid to see what I could find on Earthquake.

_Time is against us, yet you are so calm._ My friend said as I found new footage on Earthquake. He was with Megatron and it looked like Megatron was teaching Earthquake. _That is why he came, and Phoenix is here-_

"Not yet," I mumbled aloud. "They will learn from each other in time. But for now, we can only watch and help as best as we can."

_Yes, but how long can we wait before it's too late to do anything?_

"Point taken, but this is bigger than we have ever been through," I replied as I closed my feed to the Grid. I opened the files I had already made on Phoenix and Earthquake and began to look for any information I may have overlooked.

_Optimus Prime POV_

My office door chime woke me up from the 'nap' I was taking. I signaled the door and Ratchet came in. He looked a bit upset, but that is how he usually looks nowadays.

"Hello Ratchet," I said, standing up to greet him. "What brings you here at this late – early hour." I corrected, looking at the time.

"It's about Phoenix," Ratchet said, sighing. "I know from _when_ she came from." I stared surprised at him, though I wasn't that surprised.

"I thought so," I said, looking over to the pad I was creating on Phoenix. "Then there is still hope for us after all…" I heard Ratchet sigh again, and I joined him.

"Now what?" He asked. He looked worn and tired. We looked at each other while I thought over the question.

"Right now, we need to earn her trust," I finally said, looking back at the many pads on my desk. "With time, maybe she will tell us." We were both silent for the rest of Ratchet's visit. He left and I went back to the data pads.

_Phoenix POV_

I onlined my optics and looked around. I was still in Optimus's guest room, which means it was all real. I sighed and got up and stretched. Once I was up completely, I left the room. I looked for Optimus, but it looked like he didn't come back. I shook my head and decided to get some Energon from the Rec-Center. I stepped out into the hall, and looked around as the door shut behind me.

"_Now, which way was it again?"_ I thought to myself. _"Optimus said it was down the hall, and we came from this direction, so I'll go the other way."_ I turned right and started walking. There weren't any other bots until I turned a corner and found a bunch standing in a doorway. There were sounds of a fight, so I came over to check it out.

"What's going on?" I asked a dark green mech holding a cube of Energon in the back. He turned toward me and looked familiar to me.

"Oh! Yeah, seems like the Twins pranked a new bot that just transferred over from another Autobot held city and is taking revenge on them," He answered with a small smile. I just shook my head, and my empty tanks chose that time to remind me why I came here. He chuckled as I groaned quietly. "Here," he said, handing me his still full cube, "sounds like you need it more than me." I smiled and accepted the cube.

"Thanks," I said, drinking the Energon. "I really needed that." He smiled and there was a loud shout as the crowed quickly got out of the way. Sideswipe had been thrown in our direction and I knew we didn't have time to dodge, so I took a step forward and waited until Sides was closer before thrusting my arm forward and stopping Sides' flight. He fell to the ground as I took another sip. Bots were looking at me a bit surprised.

"So, do you always pick fights?" I asked Sides, looking down at him. He shook his helm and looked up, smiling.

"Not always," He replied, getting up. I looked past him and saw the bot they had pranked, and that bot was really pissed off. At the moment, the bot was fighting Sunstreaker, and it looked even.

"Looks like you need some help," I said, starting to walk forward. Sides didn't stop me and neither did any of the other bots. I stopped just before entering the circle the two were fighting inside of. I watched, finishing off my Energon and picking the right moment to enter. Sunstreaker dodged an attack by moving towards me, so I used his momentum and pulled him out while taking his spot at the same time. The bot, a mech, looked at me like I was crazy for doing what I just did.

"I don't fight femmes," He said a bit coldly. He was a type of flyer, having what looks like a helicopter alt mode, silver-blue armor, and light blue optics. He was slightly taller than me, but I never let height differences get to me. "Plus you are not the one I am after. They are." He pointed to the twins behind me. Sides was right behind me while Sunny was more off to the side.

"I know, but I think right now we all need to just calm down," I said as calm as I could. "Anyway, so I heard you are new here."

"So?" He asked, coldly again. I just smiled at him.

"I am too," I said, taking a slow step towards him. "I'm Phoenix and I got here just last orbit." He nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

"Whatever," He huffed and stormed out. I turned toward Sides and found him and Sunny laughing.

"You two do realize that he was holding back," I said, looking between them. The crowed quickly dispersed, leaving only a few of us left. They both looked at me somewhat surprised. Then Sides shook his helm again.

"That was quick thinking, what you did," Sides said with a smile. "Anyway, Kid this is my brother Sunny."

"Sunstreaker," Sunny replied, not amused. I sighed along with Sunny.

"Sides, its Phoenix not kid," I told him, looking into his optics. "Call me kid one more time and you _will_ find yourself on the floor before you can even _think_ 'slag'." He smiled even bigger.

"Oh really, Kid?" He asked, looking at me. I quickly attacked and got him on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Sunny smiled and started laughing a bit. "I'll take that as a yes." Sides said, smiling and getting up. "Did you get taller?" He asked once he was up. We were now more or less the same height, so I shrugged.

"Who knows," I answered with a sigh. "The way my life has been going recently I would say that it was normal." They both laughed at that and I joined them.

"Anyway, we better get going," Sunny said, looking at his brother. "We are on scout duty today." Sides nodded and grumbled something.

"Ok, just be careful out there," I replied, smiling. "And if you need help, don't be afraid to call." We all laughed and they left after that. I walked over to the Energon dispenser and got another cube of Energon before I walked out and started wondering around.

"_It's all so familiar, yet so foreign,"_ I thought to myself as I walked around. There were few other bots, and all were busy going to work, or getting off and going home. _"Home… I wonder what the others are doing without me. Have they noticed that I am gone? Do they even care?"_

_Of course they care, my friend. They are probably trying to figure out where you are at and how to get you back or send help._

"_I guess…"_ I thought sadly. I had finished my cube sometime ago and threw it away where it was supposed to go. I continued walking and nearly walked into another mech. _"Oh come on, again? Really?"_ I thought before saying, "Sorry, was deep in thought." I backed up a bit and looked at the mech. He has black and white armor, like an Enforcer, nearly as tall as Prime, and had the same optic color as Prime.

"Understandable," He replied with a nod of his helm, "though I am wondering why a youngling is wondering the halls alone." I hid my glare with a sigh.

"I just got here last orbit and I may have gotten lost," I replied, a bit nervous. Then I remembered what Optimus said and decided to ask the mech. "I should probably go see Ratchet, but I don't know the way." He nodded and started walking back the way I came from.

"I'm headed there myself, so you can follow along," He said without looking back. I had to hurry to catch up to him, and we walked all the way there in silence.

As we approached the Medbay doors, we both could hear a loud commotion and lots of yelling and crashing sounds. I picked up a familiar spark signature on the other side of the doors, and took a step forward. However, the black and white mech stopped me.

"We do not know what is going on," He said sternly. I looked up at him and nodded, taking a step back. I didn't want to, but I needed to wait. Soon the noise died down, but the doors opened suddenly and a silver blur crashed into the two of us. I landed on my aft while the mech used the momentum to land on top and stop who ever crashed into us. I looked over and gasped at who I saw. "Again, mech?" The black and white one asked as the other struggled. Then he looked at me and stopped moving.

"Prowl," Ratchet said, walking out. "Good thing I had already asked you to come to the Medbay." They two of us just continued to stare at each other for a bit longer before I found my voice. I shook my helm and got up.

"Please get off of him," I told the black and white mech, Prowl. Everybot looked at me like I was crazy.

"Phoenix, this mech was found only a few vorns ago," Ratchet said behind me. "We don't know if he-"

"Prowl, off him now," I said with a bit more venom then I meant. "Please, he won't hurt anyone." I glared at the silver mech and he avoided my optics. My door wings had stopped moving, so those around me knew something was either wrong, or something was very different. Prowl stood up, and so did the silver mech.

"So NOT my fault," He started with, but stopped when I continued to glare at him.

"Everyone," I said, trying NOT to punch him then and there, "this is JC. He is a friend of mine. JC shut it." He sighed defeated and went for one of his 'famous' smiles.

"Hello all," JC said, looking too much like Sides at the moment. Ratchet let out a sigh and grumbled something about 'crazy bots' and Prowl walked inside the Medbay with him, leaving us outside in the halls alone. "I'm in trouble." He said, still smiling.

"Big time," I said, still glaring at him.

_This should be interesting._ The voice said, laughing. _Very interesting indeed._

* * *

**AN: Hey, yes this chapter is mostly talking, but it is important talking XD Hope you all like this. :) Read and Review PLEASE! XD**


	5. Truth, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OCs.  
****AN: hey, Read and Review. I really do enjoy reading all of your reviews :)  
****To help:  
**_POV  
__Voice  
__/comm. link/  
_"_Thoughts"  
_"Talk"  
**Time (basic, still working on it XD):  
**Nano-click = second  
Click = minute  
Vorn = hour  
Orbit = day  
Cycle = week  
Joor = Month

* * *

_**Truth Part 1**_

_Before Time Jump, JC POV_

"Where you going!?" I yelled as I watched Phoenix run off somewhere. I couldn't think of any place she needed to run off to- _"Except maybe the Core room!" _I thought of suddenly.

"Trust me!" She yelled back, disappearing from view. I gave a quick order to the others and followed her. I was hoping I was wrong, but when I stepped into the Core room, I knew I was right.

"-and you are dead." I heard Earthquake say as he started to pull the trigger and shot Phoenix in the helm. Suddenly, the room filled with out of control energy and they were both caught in its wake. Random arcs of electricity slammed into everything around them and near me, either blasting what it hit to bits or making it disappear. One arc hit Earthquake and then hit Phoenix, both screamed then disappeared. The energy was still going wild and the bolts hit everything in the room. I dodged the bolts, trying to get close to the controls to shut it down. However, a bolt hit me and my world went black.

_Somewhere in Iacon, Autobot-Decepticon war, JC POV_

I onlined leaning against a building and quickly stood straight. I found myself in what looked like an Iacon ally, but in a war torn Iacon city instead of the peaceful city I lived in.

"_Well, peaceful till Earthquake wanted to restart the war,"_ I thought grimly. I walked out toward the dark street. It was either really late, or really early. I looked up and down the street, but I didn't see any other bots. I sighed and started walking in one direction, hoping to find somebot so I could figure out what is going on.

"HEY!" A voice sounded behind me and I spun around. There were two bots-mechs- one was somewhat taller than me and had a smokey-orange armor color, while the other was a head or two taller than me and had black and white armor color. "Hey kid, it's dangerous out her. What are you doing out this late?" The smokey-orange one asked. I stared at them for a bit before answering.

"Well… I just got here and kinda got lost…" I said, smiling and laughing a bit. I hoped they didn't notice how nervous I was. _"Slag… NOW how will I find Phoenix…?"_ I thought, still smiling. They looked at each other then turned back to me.

"Then you can come with us and we can show you the correct way to the base," The smokey-orange one said. I debated my options, but realized that I would get the information I needed by going with them. I nodded my helm and followed them to where ever they were going. I did calculations about different outcomes as we walked, and came up with a high chance that our walk either will end with me in an interrogation room, or stuck on a Medbay berth.

"_Have to figure a way out of this mess,"_ I thought as we walked. _"I need to find Phoenix before Earthquake does. She can say she doesn't need a guard, but she is our Prime, and my friend, and we need her."_ We turned down a street and I saw a way out, and I took it. I took off running, hearing the two call out in surprise and something else, but I didn't stop. Then something slammed into my back, causing a wave of intense pain, and then all went black again.

_Prowl POV_

Smokescreen and I were on our way back to base when we spotted a young mech looking like he did not belong.

"HEY!" Smokescreen called out and the mech spun around. I could see neither faction symbol, but that didn't mean he wasn't sided with one or the other. He had silver armor with some red, and looked like a Praxian. "Hey kid, it's dangerous out her. What are you doing out this late?" He stared at us, calculating, before answering.

"Well… I just got here and kinda got lost…" He said, smiling and laughing a bit. He looked nervous, and seemed to be hiding something.

/He is hiding something./ I commed Smokescreen. /Tell him he can come with us back to base, then we can detain him there./

/Got it./ He commed back, looking at me then turning back. "Then you can come with us and we can show you the correct way to the base," Smokescreen said. I saw him debate his options. Then he nodded and followed us toward the base. /What should we do with him when we get back to the base?/

/Interrogate him and find out what he is hiding./ I said over the comm. link. We turned down a street that would lead us straight towards the base, and suddenly we heard the mech start running. We spun and called out to him, but I could tell he wasn't about to stop so I pulled out my pistol and shot him in a weak spot in the back to force him into stasis lock.

"Well that could have gone better," Smokescreen said. "I'll let Ratchet know we are coming." I nodded as I walked over to make sure the mech wasn't seriously injured by my shot.

_Later, in Medbay Ratchet POV_

I sighed again as I listened to Prowl and Smokescreen explain the situation and why there was a random mech in my Medbay. Once they stopped talking, I looked between the two of them.

"Let me get this straight," I started, "you two found him and tried to get him over here to talk to him and then he ran so you shot at him." Prowl nodded.

"That is correct," Prowl said, showing little to no emotion as usual. I sighed and looked at the young mech on a berth in my Medbay. I began to tend to his wounds, though I did let Prowl know my thoughts about him bringing in an unknown mech to _my_ Medbay.

"You do realize that once he onlines, I will _NOT_ be responsible for him running out due to mistrust," I told him as I worked. He just nodded his helm and left with Smokescreen. "Be sure to come back in a few vorns for your check-up." I said as he left. I sighed again and continued working.

I finished the mech's repairs, so I began to get ready for Prowl's check-up. I had begun to go thru my checklist when I heard a sound behind me. I turned around and saw the mech onlineing.

"Easy, you're in the Medbay," I said, walking back over. "What's your name, mech?" He twitched a bit and looked at me. He looked somewhat scared, but he also looked like he was calculating. He reminded me of Prowl when he didn't want to come to Medbay for his check-ups. "Look, if you don't want to tell me your name, fine. But at least tell me why you were alone in a deserted part of Iacon." He seemed a bit surprised when I said he was in Iacon, then it was gone.

"I was looking for my friend," He said carefully. "I get worried when she is out alone." There was something he was hiding, but I couldn't tell what. I turned towards the door, and that is when the mech made his move.

"HEY!" I yelled, throwing a wrench at him. He ducked and went to the other side of the Medbay. "Get back over here, mech." I warned, but he seemed to smile and made a run for the door. I continued to throw wrenches until he grabbed a couple and thru them at me. I ducked, growling, and watched him open the door and run out. I heard him crash into someone, so I stood quickly and walked out to find Prowl on top of him and Phoenix nearby.

"Prowl," I said, walking out. "Good thing I had already asked you to come to the Medbay." Phoenix just watched the mech until she shook her helm and stood up from where she had fallen.

"Please get off of him," She told Prowl. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Phoenix, this mech was found only a few vorns ago," I said, walking behind her. "We don't know if he-"

"Prowl, off him now," She said, with a bit of venom. "Please, he won't hurt anyone." She glared at the silver mech and he avoided her optics. I walked back to the Medbay doors and noticed that her door wings had stopped moving, so I knew she was either really mad or trying to hide how she felt.

"So NOT my fault," He started with, but stopped when she continued to glare at him.

"Everyone," She said, obviously trying NOT to do something violent, "this is JC. He is a friend of mine. JC shut it." He sighed defeated and went for one of his 'famous' smiles.

"Hello all," JC said, reminding me too much of the twins at the moment.

"Why am I the only one to get the crazy bots," I sighed and grumbled. Prowl and I walked inside the Medbay, leaving the two of them outside in the halls alone.

"Is it wise to leave them alone?" Prowl asked, turning toward the doors as Phoenix could clearly be heard yelling at JC. I sighed again and began to clean up.

"There is something different about that femme, Phoenix," I said, thinking about everything I witnessed about her.

"The femme I helped over here?" Prowl asked, interested. "I did find it odd that I found her roaming about the base alone, especially after Smoky and I found that mech, JC, roaming about." I froze, replaying what Prowl had said and what the mech, JC, had said earlier.

"She was alone…" I mused aloud, "and he said he gets worried when _she_ was alone… and they do know each other…" I began to connect the dots, and decided to share my thoughts to Prowl.

"Prowl," He turned towards me, also deep in thought. "Both Phoenix and JC were found alone, in close proximity to each other, _and_ in a short period of time. Phoenix has some connection to Earthquake, which reminds me more of how Megatron and Optimus are connected. Then there is the fact that all three are– most likely- from the _far_ future." I watched him as he added my thoughts to his own. The yelling out side died down, and it became a bit too quiet.

"That would explain why they are avoiding things," Prowl said, "But what could they be avoiding exactly?" He looked at me, and then we both looked at the doors when they opened and Phoenix and JC walked in. Phoenix still looked pissed, and JC looked like the twins after Prime talked to them about one of their pranks gone wrong. It was then when I made my second connection about Phoenix. It was no wonder there was something familiar about her and why she does what she does. I watched her walk in and sit in a chair. I watched the way she carried herself, the way she always held that determined look, and the way she reminded me of Optimus himself. It all made sense with that final clue.

"Phoenix," Prowl said, "I do not believe we properly introduced ourselves to each other. I am Prowl, though Ratchet did say that earlier." Phoenix nodded and smiled a bit.

"It's good to meet you Prowl, I'm Phoenix…" She seemed to trail off, and I knew why. Suddenly the alarms went off and somebot's voice came over the speakers, wanting all the different divisions' commanders to report to the briefing room. I looked over toward Phoenix and JC.

"Both of you follow us," I ordered as both Prowl and I rushed over to the briefing room. Everyone was already there when we arrived and they already began their yelling contests. Prowl and I took our usual places and I saw that Phoenix and JC picked a corner out of the way. I looked over to Optimus, and saw he was deep in thought about something. Prowl and I both began to catch up on what exactly just happened.

_Phoenix POV_

JC and I stayed in the corner as I absorbed all available data around me. Something had the Autobots in a frenzy, and I wanted to know what. I was about to try hacking when I got a sudden message ping from Prowl. The message was a shot video of Megatron and Earthquake. They were challenging Optimus and me to a battle in three orbits. I must have looked sick or something cause JC was trying to talk to me, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I happened to look at the different Autobots in the room, and my optics landed on Optimus. He was looking at me as well and I knew what he was going to do.

"You can't seriously be considering going out there and fighting!" I yelled suddenly, which made everybot there quiet down and stare at me. Optimus stood up, still looking at me.

"I am," He said simply. "If you were in _my_ position, what would _your_ choice be, Phoenix?" He asked me. I thought about it for a bit. Yes, I was a Prime as well, so what would be my decision? After a bit, I looked back up, locking optics with him.

"The same," I admitted, "which means we have three orbits to make a plan on how to fight them. Knowing Earthquake, he will do a tag-team battle with Megatron, so we will have to do the same." Optimus smiled a bit as one of the bots there called out.

"How do you what that mech, Earthquake, will do?" He said, looking at me. He had a Wreaker symbol on his shoulder, so I was guessing that he was Ultra Magnus, leader of the Wreakers. "How do we know you won't betray us?"

I turned toward him, thinking about how I should answer that. Then I realized that there was only one way _to_ answer that. I sighed, glancing at JC real quick. He was in his 'all-business' attitude.

"I know what Earthquake will do because he is _my_ enemy, and I have been fighting him for some time now," I said calmly. "And I would _never_ betray the Autobots, Ultra Magnus, because I am Phoenix Prime, and I lead the Autobots." That got a few gasps, and Ultra Magnus just stared at me.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone :) hope you like this chapter. PLEASE read and review! :) Your reviews DO make my day XD.**


End file.
